Determine if DAB389IL-2, a recombinant protein consisting of the translocation and catalytic domains of diphtheria toxin conjugated to the human cytokine interleukin-2, will be well tolerated and exert an antiretroviral effect in HIV-infected subjects if administered in multiple doses over nine weeks.